Der große Kürbis, Sam Winchester
Der große Kürbis, Sam Winchester ' ist die siebte Episode der vierten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Ein paar Tage vor Halloween untersuchen Sam und Dean zwei mysteriöse Todesfälle in einem kleinen Dorf. Die Brüder finden Hexenbeutel und nach gründlicher Recherche folgern sie daraus, dass eine Hexe die Leute geopfert hat, um einen gefährlichen Dämon namens Samhain herbeizufrufen. Castiel und Uriel - ein anderer Engel - erscheinen im Dorf und berichten den Brüdern, dass die Befreiung von Samhain eines der Siegel ist, die zu Luzifers Befreiung führen. Handlung Zwei Tage vor Halloween kommt eine Frau mit den Süßigkeiten nach Hause, die sie für das Fest gekauft hat. Ihr Ehemann will sich gleich etwas davon nehmen, seine Frau verbietet es ihm jedoch. Während sie nach oben geht, nimmt er sich heimlich von den Süßigkeiten, stockt jedoch während des Essens. Er zieht sich eine Rasierklinge aus dem Mund und bricht zusammen, während er Blut und eine weitere Klinge auf den Boden spuckt. Als seine Frau wieder zurück kommt, ist der Mann bereits tot. Sam und Dean befragen die Frau über den "Unfall". Man hätte zwei Klingen auf dem Boden gefunden, eine in seinem Bauch und eine in seiner Kehle. Demnach hätte er vier Klingen verschluckt, ohne es zu merken. Die Frau kann sich weder vorstellen, wie das überhaupt passieren konnte, noch, wer dazu fähig gewesen sein könnte. Unterdessen findet Dean einen Hexenbeutel. Zurück im Hotel untersucht Sam das Säckchen und findet eine bereits ausgestorbene Pflanze, eine uralte keltische Münze und den Knochen eines Neugeborenen darin. Sam erzählt Dean, dass die Hexe, die dieses Säckchen zusammengestellt hat, sehr mächtig sein muss, mächtiger als alle, mit denen sie sonst zu tun hatten. Dean hat in der Zwischenzeit herausgefunden, dass der Mann, der gestorben ist, eine absolut weiße Weste hatte. Auf einer Halloweenparty flirten zwei Mädchen mit einem Jungen. Eine davon will ihn damit beeindrucken, dass sie Äpfel mit dem Mund aus einem Wasserbecken fischt. Das schafft sie auf eine Weise, die den Jungen durchaus anspricht, weswegen sich auch ihre Freundin daran versuchen will. Während sie jedoch nach den Äpfeln taucht, beginnt das Wasser zu kochen und sie wird von etwas unter Wasser gehalten. Als es ihrer Freundin und dem Jungen schließlich gelingen, sie aus dem Wasser zu ziehen, ist sie tot und ihr Gesicht vollkommen verbrüht. Dean und Sam befragen das zweite Mädchen, das jedoch nichts Wichtiges zu wissen scheint. Sam findet auch hier einen Fluchbeutel. Dean checkt noch einmal die beiden Opfer, findet aber nichts Verdächtiges heraus, während Sam bei seinen Nachforschungen auf etwas stößt, was die Sache voranbringt. Er glaubt, dass es der Hexe nicht um Rache ginge, sondern um eine Beschwörung. Zwei Blutsopfer vor dem 31. Oktober und eines an Halloween selbst rufen nämlich den Dämon Samhain ins Leben, durch den das Fest seinen Ursprung hatte. Laut dem Volksglauben der Kelten war Halloween Samhains Nacht. Die Süßigkeiten wurden vor die Haustür gelegt, um ihn zu besänftigen, die Kürbisse sollten ihn fernhalten. Sam weist Dean darauf hin, wie ernst die Situation ist. Der Dämon sei sehr mächtig und könne selbst andere Geschöpfe ins Leben zurückrufen, wie Geister oder Zombies. Das Ritual zur Beschwörung Samhains kann nur alle 600 Jahre vollzogen werden und die Frist für die Jungs läuft ab, bevor sie es mit Samhains Wiedererweckung zu tun bekommen und damit mit allem Bösen, das sie jemals bekämpfen mussten. Sam ruft Dean an, der, während er massig Süßigkeiten in sich hineinstopft, das Haus der Familie des ersten Opfers beobachtet. Während die zwei telefonieren, sieht Dean, wie Tracy, die Freundin des zweiten Opfers, das Baby der Familie abholt, obwohl sie zuvor erklärt hatte, dass sie den ersten Toten nicht kennen würde. Die Brüder sind der Überzeugung, dass Tracy die Hexe ist. Als Dean zurück ins Hotel kommt, hat Sam bereits herausgefunden, dass Tracys Weste doch nicht so rein ist wie zuerst angenommen. Seine Nachforschungen haben zu Tage gebracht, dass sie in ein einem gewalttätigen Streit mit einem Lehrer verwickelt war, woraufhin man sie der Schule verwiesen hatte. In Tracys ehemaliger Schule sieht Dean Masken an der Wand hängen und es scheint, als hätte er wieder Flashbacks aus seiner Zeit in der Hölle. Als Sam ihn jedoch darauf anspricht, weicht er aus. Kurz darauf erscheint Don, der Lehrer, mit dem Tracy aneinander geraten ist. Er erzählt, dass Tracy sehr gewalttätige Bilder gemalt hätte, Bilder von Tötungen mit sich selbst als Mittelpunkt und merkwürdige Symbole. Sam fragt nach, ob die Symbole mit denen auf der Münze aus dem Fluchbeutel übereinstimmen, und Don bejaht. Auf die Frage, wo Tracy sein könnte, antwortet der Lehrer, dass er glaube, sie sei in ihrem Apartment, in dem sie seit circa einem Jahr alleine lebe. Vor dem Hotel treffen sich Dean und Sam wieder, beide mit leeren Händen. Als sie in ihr Zimmer gehen wollen, kommt ihnen ein Junge entgegen, der als Astronaut verkleidet ist, und fordert "Süßes oder Saures". Dean meint, dass sie nichts Süßes hätten und dass er glaube, dass der Junge ohnehin genug Süßes gehabt hätte, als Anspielung auf das Gewicht des Jungen. Mit einem letzten bösen Blick auf Dean geht der Astronaut seines Weges. Als Sam die Tür zu ihrem Hotelzimmer aufsperrt, sieht er, dass Fremde im Raum sind und richtet sofort die Waffe auf sie. Dean bremst ihn und erklärt Sam, dass einer der zwei Castiel, der Engel, sei. Den anderen kenne er selbst nicht. Sam ist aufgeregt und begrüßt Castiel, der etwas zögerlich Sams Handschlag erwidert und ihm sagt, dass er froh sei, dass Sam jene Aktivitäten eingestellt hätte, die außerhalb des Lehrplans stünden. Der zweite Mann im Raum merkt an, dass er es so beibehalten sollte. Dean will wissen, wer Castiels Begleiter ist, doch der Engel geht nicht darauf ein und will wissen, ob die Winchesters die Beschwörung Samhains gestoppt hätten. Dean verneint, meint aber, dass sie wüssten, wer die Hexe ist. Castiel erklärt, dass die Hexe auch wüsste, wer die Brüder seien. Er zeigt ihnen einen Fluchbeutel, den er in den Wänden des Hotelzimmers gefunden hatte und fragt noch einmal, ob die Winchesters wissen, wo die Hexe ist. Dean antwortet, dass sie daran arbeiten würden, woraufhin Castiel eröffnet, dass die Beschwörung Samhains eines der 66 Siegel sei. Luzifer dürfe sich unter keinen Umständen erheben, koste es, was es wolle. Sam schlägt vor, dass man gemeinsam gegen die Hexe vorgehen sollte, als sich der Fremde einmischt, der von Castiel als Uriel vorgestellt wird, ebenfalls ein Engel und ein Spezialist. Castiel und Uriel scheinen sich ohne Worte zu verständigen, als Dean unterbricht, fordert Castiel ihn und seinen Bruder auf, die Stadt zu verlassen, weil Uriel und er die Stadt zerstören werden. Besonders Sam ist entsetzt, er findet, dass die Engel Gnade walten lassen müssten, doch Castiel weist die Winchesters darauf hin, dass es sich hier lediglich um tausend Leute handelt, während Luzifer die ganze Welt bedrohen würde. Die Situation spielt sich hoch. Uriel meint, dass man Zeit mit den Affen verschwende, während Dean Castiel vorwirft, dass er keinen Befehl in Frage stellt. Schließlich teilt Dean den Engeln mit, dass, sollten sie die Stadt wirklich auslöschen wollen, sie auch ihn und Sam auslöschen müssten. Er geht aber davon aus, dass Gott etwas dagegen hätte, weil er schließlich aus der Hölle gerettet worden ist. Uriel will etwas sagen, wird aber von Castiel harsch unterbrochen, der noch zu Dean sagt, dass er davon ausgeht, dass die Brüder schnell arbeiten werden. Als die Winchesters zum Impala zurückkommen, um sich auf den Weg zu machen, ist der Chevrolet vollkommen verschmutzt, wahrscheinlich von dem Astronautenjungen. Dean ist sichtlich aufgebracht, kommt aber wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück, als Sam ihm sagt, wie enttäuscht er von den Engeln ist. Dean macht ihm Mut, weiter zu glauben, immerhin habe er es bis jetzt nur mit zwei Exemplaren zu tun gehabt. Bevor die Jungs losfahren, bemerkt Sam, dass der Knochen des Neugeborenen zu stark verbrannt ist, als dass man ihn mit einfachem Feuer oder einem Küchenofen hätte verbrennen können. Sam und Dean sind wieder in der Schule, wo sie zuvor Brennofen für Lehm gesehen hatten. Sam hatte erkannt, dass der Fluchbeutel erst nach dem Besuch bei Don, nicht aber schon nach dem Gespräch mit Tracy im Hotelzimmer hinterlegt worden war. Tatsächlich findet sich auch in einer abgeschlossenen Schublade des Lehrers ein Teller voller Kinderknochen. Damit scheint festzustehen, dass nicht Tracy die Hexe ist, sondern Don. Im Park beobachten Castiel und Uriel die Menschen, über die Uriel erneut herzieht. Castiel weist ihn darauf hin, dass er knapp davor steht, blasphemisch zu werden und dass es einen Grund gibt, warum sie Dean retten sollten. Er habe Potential und könnte in der Sache erfolgreich sein. Uriel will dennoch Dean aus der Stadt schaffen und den Ort zerstören, wird aber schnell von Castiel zurechtgewiesen. Immerhin kenne er den wahren Auftrag. Castiel fragt Uriel, ob er wirklich bereit sei ungehorsam zu sein. Im Keller eines Hauses zelebriert Don gerade Samhains Beschwörung und will Tracy töten, als Dean und Sam auftauchen, den Lehrer über den Haufen schießen und das Mädchen befreien. Zu spät wird ihnen klar, dass sie auch mit ihrer ersten Vermutung Recht hatten und sowohl Tracy als auch Don Hexen waren. Tracy setzt die Jungs außer Gefecht und beschwört Samhain. Sam schmiert sich und Dean Dons Blut ins Gesicht und rät seinem Bruder seinen Anordnungen zu folgen. Samhain erhebt sich und ergreift von Dons Leiche besitz. Er tötet Tracy, erkennt aber nicht, dass Sam und Dean, die bewegungslos am Boden liegen, noch leben. Als er den Raum verlässt, erklärt Sam seinem Bruder, dass Menschen zu Halloween Masken trugen, um sich vor Samhain zu verstecken. Aus diesem Grund erkennt der Dämon auch die Kinder nicht, die ihm entgegen kommen, als er sich auf den Weg zum Friedhof macht. Die Brüder folgen ihm. Im Auto bereitet Sam Dean darauf vor, dass sie vielleicht mehr als die gewöhnlichen Waffen für so einen starken Dämon einsetzen müssten, doch Dean bittet Sam seine Kräfte nicht einzusetzen, und gibt ihm Rubys Messer. In der Zwischenzeit ist Samhain am Friedhof angekommen und schließt einige Schüler in einem Mausoleum ein, in dem er kurz darauf Zombies auferstehen lässt, die über die Schüler herfallen. Der Dämon selbst geht weiter. Als die Winchesters ebenfalls am Friedhof eintreffen, trägt Sam Dean auf, sich um das Mausoleum zu kümmern, was dieser auch tut. Sam selbst geht Samhain nach. Während Dean es schafft die Zombies zu erledigen, verliert Sam im Kampf gegen den Dämon mit Rubys Messer und muss auf seine Kräfte zurückgreifen. Er schafft es auch tatsächlich Samhain in die Hölle zurückzuschicken, jedoch nur unter großem Kraftaufwand, sodass er sogar beginnt aus der Nase zu bluten. Dean beobachtet die Szene, ohne einzugreifen. Als Sam im Hotel seine Sachen packt, taucht Uriel auf. Er macht Sam darauf aufmerksam, dass er nur noch am Leben sei, weil er bis jetzt mehr Nutzen als Schaden angerichtet hätte. Es reiche aber nur ein Wort von Uriel aus, um ihn zu Staub zu machen in der Sekunde, in der dies nicht mehr der Fall sei. Der Engel meint auch, dass es Zeit für die Brüder wäre, von ihrem hohen Ross zu steigen, und trägt Sam auf seinen Bruder zu fragen, an was von seiner Zeit in der Hölle er sich noch erinnern könne. Inzwischen sitzt Dean in einem Park und beobachtet die Menschen. Castiel erscheint neben ihm und erklärt ihm, dass der Auftrag der Engel der gewesen sei Dean zu gehorchen. Man wollte sehen, wie sich Dean unter schlachtfeldähnlichen Umständen schlage. Castiel gibt Dean außerdem zu verstehen, dass er die Schöpfung seines Vaters liebe und dass er dafür gebetet habe, dass Dean die Menschen retten kann. Aber gleichgültig, ob man Samhain stoppen konnte, wäre das Siegel gebrochen worden und das bedeute nur einen weiteren Schritt in Richtung Hölle für alle Menschen. Dean müsste am ehesten verstehen, was das bedeutet. Der Engel verrät Dean außerdem, dass er sehr wohl Zweifel habe und nicht mehr wisse, was richtig ist und falsch, ob Dean den Test bestanden habe oder nicht. Aber Dean würde in der Zukunft mehr Entscheidungen treffen müssen und er beneide den älteren Winchester-Bruder nicht um das Gewicht, das auf seinen Schultern lastet. Dean schweift kurz mit seinem Blick auf. Als er wieder zu Castiel sieht, ist dieser verschwunden. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Castiel *Uriel *Tracy Davis *Don Harding *Samhain Vorkommende Wesen *Engel *Hexen *Dämonen Musik *'Just as Through with You von Nine Days *'Bomb' von Triple 7 Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester (Es ist der große Kürbis, Sam Winchester) *'Spanisch:' La Gran calabaza, Sam Winchester (Der große Kürbis, Sam Winchester) *'Französisch:' La Légende d'Halloween (Die Halloween-Legende) *'Italienisch:' La grande zucca (Der große Kürbis) *'Portugiesisch:' Dia das Bruxas (Halloween) *'Polnisch:' Wspaniałe Halloween, Samie Winchesterze (Großes Halloween, Sam Winchester) *'Tschechisch:' Pekelný Halloween (Höllische Halloween) *'Ungarisch:' Boszorkányság (Hexerei) *'Finnisch:' Suuri Kurpitsa (Der große Kürbis) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 04